petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Themed Rooms
'List of room themes. ' Every Week, there will be an update consist of members feedback and idea & liking. You will see different themes each week . Below are some of list theme: 'Common Themes in 2009- 2013 :' 1. Christmas/X-mas 2. Chinese New Year/Spring Festival 3. Olympics & Sea Games or World cup 4 Valentine's Day 5 St Patrick Day 6 . Halloween 7 . PS Birthday 8. Dragon Boat Festival 9. April Fool 10. Easter Day 11. Earth Day /Celebrating the Earth & Green 12. Go Back to School Week 13. Moon Festival/Chinese Moon/Mid Autuum/Moon Cake Festival 14. ThankGiving/Autumn 'Some of our themes in 2009 :' *1. Bee Tribal *2. Pixel pixies *3. Once upon Time *4. Fire (fighters) and ice (creams)! *5. Beach & Sunset *6. Pirates –Captain Hook/Pirates of Carribean *7. 4th of July and Canada Day *8. France *9. Knights & Kings (Castle) *10. Baby room *11. Underwater/Ocean *12. Harry Potter *13. Fortunes & Fables *14. Music & Band *15 Alice in Wonderland 'Some of our themes in 2010 : ' *1. Snow & Skates *2. Colour Your World (Movie /Cartoon Production) *3. Groovy *4. Australia/Scotland (Scottish) *5. Underwater (2) *6. Special event : Winter Olympic *7. Japanese *8. Peter Pan (Movie /Cartoon Production) *9. Mexican (Mexico) *10. Pet Ave *11. Rapunzel (Movie /Cartoon Production) *12. Wedding *13. Special:World Cup *14. Summer *15. Independence Day *16. Icecream & Cookies *17. Jungle *18. Dragons & Wizards *19. Everything Large (Livin Large) *20. Fairy Tales *21. Extreme makeover- PS edition *22. Japanese theme (2-3) *23. Aladdlin (Movie /Cartoon Production) *24. Steampunk *25. Restaurant *26. Hospital Some of our themes in 2011 1.Phantom of Opera (Movie /Cartoon Production) 2.Rapunzel week (2) (Movie /Cartoon Production 3.1920 ‘s week 4. Indiana Bones (Movie based on Indiana Jones) (Movie /Cartoon Production) 5. Farm week 6. Carnival 7. Alice in Wonderland (2) (Movie /Cartoon Production) 8. Cinderella Week (Movie /Cartoon Production) 9. Under The Sea (Movie /Cartoon Production) 10. Luxury week 11. Blast from Past 12. (P)E.T From Outer Space (Space theme) 13. Royal Wedding (Inspired by real life Royal Wedding) 14. Punk Rock 15. Heaven & Hell 16. Pirates (Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean) 17. Fellowship of Paw Week (Inspired by Lord of the Rings) 18. Tutti Fruitti (Fruits) 19. Beauty & Beast (Movie /Cartoon Production) 20. Pony Paradise (from My Little Pony) (Movie /Cartoon Production) 21. Harry Potter (2) (Movie /Cartoon Production) 22. Harry Potter (3)-Winter (Movie /Cartoon Production) 23. Harry Potter (4)-Dark Art (Movie /Cartoon Production) 24. Charlie & Chocolate Factory (Movie /Cartoon Production) 25. Luxury Cruise 26. Wizard of Oz (Movie /Cartoon Production) 27. Romantic Rococo Week 28. Cyberpunk Week 29. Maiden, Knights & Dragons 30. Forest Fairies 31. Egypt 32. Prehistoric Week (Inspire by The Flintstones) (Movie /Cartoon Production) 33. Snow White (Movie /Cartoon Production) 34. Harajuku Week Some of our themes in 2012 #Nursery #Shakespeare Week #70’s Week #Dark Swan #Rio Week #Fuzzy Friend (From inspiration of Sesame Street) (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Kingdom of Cards Week (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Chinese Legend (Inspired by Mulan) (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Citrus Week #Glow In Dark #Fables & Fairytales #Beau Monde/Fashion #No Theme Week #Noir Week #East Meet West Week #Venus & Mars Week #Harry Potter Returned (5) (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Summer Blossom #Olympus #Wardrobe Chronicles (Inspired by Chronicle of Nardia) (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Origami #Adventure Week (Inspired by The Movie UP) (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Pawlympic-London Olympics #Bee Week (Inspired by The Movie The Bee Movie) (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Dragons & Vikings (Inspired by The Movie How To Train Your Dragon) (Movie/Cartoon Production) #Beach Wedding #Splash of Colours #Red Carpet (Movie /Cartoon Production) #Tiki and Totems #Life on Mars (Space theme) #Pandora week (Inspired by the movie Avatar)(Movie/Cartoon Production) #Ready For A Pet Odyssey! (based on TV show Adventure Time) #Enjoy The White Winter! (winter themed week) #Welcome To The Dark Christmas! (a scary Christmas Week) #Travel To The Christmas Castle! (a week featuring traditional Christmas items) #New Year Bash 2013 Theme 1. Sugar and Spice 2. Butterfly Meadow 3. Head into the Wild (based on Movie & cartoon production) 4. Sketch 5. Science Gone Wrong 6. Shifus Closet (influenced by Movie/Cartoopn production,Kungfu Panda ) 7 Happy Woman Week (International Woman Week) 8 All thing Irish (St Pattrick) 9 Birdie Boo Come to Pet Society 10 Veggie world 11 Back To the Golden Age 12 Aqua Flow Category:Gameplay Category:Weeks